Action Meets Action
by Insert A Good Name Here
Summary: When the conclusion of the battle between Team Dai-Gurren and the Anti-Sprial results in Simon landing in the world of DxD, how will Simon adapt to this new type of action series?
1. 1: Beginning

_"Mark my words. This drill will open a hole in the universe! And that hole will be a path for those behind us! The dreams of those who have fallen... The hopes of those who will follow! Those two sets of dreams weave together into a double helix, drilling a path towards tomorrow! And_ that's _Tengen Toppa. That's Gurren Lagann! My drill is the drill…_ _ ** **THAT CREATES THE HEAVENS!****_ _"_

Simon shouted, fighting back against the Anti-Spiral threat.

Gurren Lagann shattered the Anti-Spiral's attack, advancing at incredible speed towards the humongous beast. Having lost the Universe-proportioned Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, it was only Simon, Nia, and Viral advancing towards the Anti-Spiral menace. Tendrils shook and attacked Gurren Lagann.

"SIMON! GET IN THERE!" Viral yelled, ripping Lagann from Gurren Lagann and tossing him towards the Anti-Spiral.

"YOU STRUGGLE IN VAIN!" The main Anti-Spiral creature yelled, assaulting the oncoming Lagann.

"Maybe, but I still…!" Simon retaliates, Lagann flying into the overwhelming assault of attacks. Simon gets ripped out of Lagann, but somehow Lagann manages to throw Simon in the direction of the Anti-Spiral.

"Lagann?!" Simon questions in the daze, launching himself at the Anti-Spiral and yelling.

He strikes a critical blow, falling to the ground below. Simon recovers and delivers a powerful uppercut, but is only met with a downward punch. He returns with another punch landing square in the creature's face. The two continue hand-to-hand combat until eventually both stand, surrounded by their own blood and wounds.

"That may be, but I still believe..." Simon raises his arm up in the air.

"In the me that I believe in. In humanity. In the future." The blood around him starts to collect into one place around his arm, and from it a large, sharp drill manifests encasing his arm.

"I believe." Simon lowers his arm, pointing the drill in front of him.

"My drill… is.. myyyy SOUL!" Simon yells, as the drill begins to spin at unseen speeds, and both Simon and the Anti-Spiral collide into one last final attack. All around them, the world seems to glow white, and then everything fades to black.

* * *

"Hello? Hey, is this guy alive?" A man poked at the new body laying in front of him. Just a minute ago, he was on his daily commute to school when all of a sudden, some weird spiral-shaped vortex appeared in mid-air, and out came a blue-haired man and a very large robot with two heads. This day was already getting weird for him.

Simon came to his senses, jumping up quickly before looking around at the new landscape. It seemed to be a densely populated town, however the buildings were not very high and they reminded him of the villages built outside of Teppelin. "Where… am I?"

The young man spoke up. "It's, uh, Japan."

Simon looked unsatisfied but accepted the answer. "So, who are you? Did you save me?"

The young man brightened up a bit. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. And no, I just happened to be here when you and this giant robot fell from the sky."

Issei was getting excited. This was something out of an action anime or something. He was tempted to believe he was dreaming, but he's done that before and it turned out to be real.

"Well, thanks anyways. I wish I could say I'd be going, but.. I don't exactly know WHERE to go." Simon laughed slightly, although it just now hit him that he was gone and there was no sign of the Anti-Spiral. Had he won? Is this another parallel reality he was sent to by the Anti-Spiral? For now, he'd rest his suspicions.

Issei shrugged. "You could come to school with me. I know some people who may be able to help you."

Simon perked up. "Really? Awesome! Let's go!" Simon, without any shirt on, ran off towards the direction Issei was facing.

"WAIT!" Issei shouted, forcing Simon to turn back around. "Can I at least get you into a shirt first?"

* * *

After having followed Issei to school, Simon was told to wait by an old building outside the main school building. Simon still needed to rest, so he took the offer.

He spent his time thinking and wondering about everyone else. Would they come looking for him? Could they even find him in the first place? He worried for Nia, Viral, and the others. As he thought, he noticed rustling in the nearby bush, and his happy-go-lucky pig mole friend Boota appeared from within.

"Boota! I'm glad to see at least one familiar face in this world." Simon sat with a smile on his face, Boota, sleeping on his shoulder. For hours, he sat simply watching the school kids do daily activities. He was very underwhelmed. Looked like something Rossiu would do for fun.

Issei walked towards where Simon was told to sit, motioning for him to follow. Simon got up and followed, Boota still on his shoulder.

They entered the house and walked through a series of hallways until they entered a single room with two couches and one large desk in the back. At the desk was an attractive woman with red hair, which immediately struck Simon with the reminder of Yoko. Also in the room was a short, white haired girl, a curvy girl with long black hair and violet eyes, a male with white hair, and another girl with long blonde hair.

Simon was about to introduce himself, but Issei cut him off. "Hey, I brought someone today. This is Simon. He fell from the sky." Issei directed everyone's attention to Simon, who was standing unfazed at the attention of the new people.

"Yep, I'm Simon the Digger, leader of Team Dai-Gurren and-" Simon cut himself off when he realized they would have no idea what he was talking about. "Well, basically I am not from here and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Rias suppressed a small giggle at the man's initial statement and address him. "Well, if Issei trusts you, then I guess we will allow you here for now. Do you remember anything from your past life?"

Simon nodded. "Everything. But, it'd probably take years to explain everything I've gone through, so I'll leave it at just I got sent here during an intergalactic battle, without any of the people who were with me."

Rias looked surprised. Intergalactic? Had he really been in space, fighting? She could believe it, and although Simon looked very athletic and masculine, she doubted it was enough for space travel and such.

Kiba, the male with white hair, spoke up. "So, if you remember your past life, then I'm assuming you won't have to be taught all the basics, like reading and such. That makes life a little easier."

Koneko chimed in. "You know, I wouldn't mind another guy here who isn't as perverted as Issei." Issei sighed deeply at the mention of his pervertedness.

Rias folded her arms against her chest. "Well, we can't just admit him, can we? I mean..." She gave a decently long look at Simon, suppressing a blush at the fact his shirt barely covered half of his torso. It was definitely Issei's shirt.

Simon sighed. "I get if you don't want someone who you've only known about for only a few minutes. It took me a lot of time to accept some of my old friends." He perked up though. "If anything, I at least want to know what this is all about!"

Nodding, Rias began. "Basically, we're devils."

* * *

Simon began interpreting the new information he had received. He sat next to Akeno on the left sofa, towering over everyone in the room at 6'2".

"Well, I'll tell you one thing..." he gets a huge smile on his face and sits straight up. "That sounds totally awesome!"

Rias smiled sweetly. "Well, if you feel as if you are fit and you are really interested." Rias holds up a chess piece, from a game Simon remembers as chess. "I am willing to add you to my peerage as my pawn."

Simon nods. "I feel like being with you guys is the right idea. I don't know what would happen if I just left and roamed the planet."

Rias motions for Simon to come towards her, and he does so. After initiating the ritual, the other members of the peerage had to shield their eyes from a bright green light that was emitted from Simon's body, which mixed with red to become a dark yellow color. Afterwards, Simon fell to the ground, on one knee.

"Wow, I… Feel different." He stood again, looking at everyone's shocked faces. "Something wrong?"

Rias, bewildered, decided to ask. "Can I ask what the green light was? I've never seen anything like it in my years."

Simon thought for a moment before realizing. "That must have been.. my Spiral energy! It must have reacted to the new influence of becoming a devil." He tapped his forehead to see if he felt any different. "I don't feel any different though."

After a minute, Rias spoke up. "Maybe I should show you to my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. He may know what is happening."


	2. 2: Contract

**Hey! My first chapter got pretty good feedback, and I'm really happy people are interested. I've taken into account what reviews have said, and will try to keep them in mind. That said, if you have a thought or comment about the story, PLEASE tell me to further the story in a positive direction. As a fairly new writer, I struggle with certain writing aspects and wish to improve my writing in the future. Also, I decided to indent on this chapter. Let me know if you like it.**

"Simon is not a full devil." Sirzechs stated calmly, shocking Rias and Simon, the only other two in the room.

"Not a devil? How is that possible? I used my last pawn on him! Is there a limitation to the Evil Pieces?" Rias questioned. Having been taught everything there was to know about the pieces, she couldn't see a viable reason for their failure.

Sirzechs sighed. "If a vessel has an outside source that doesn't wish for them to become a devil, then they cannot be a devil. It goes along with how one must desire to be a devil, or be dead first."

Sirzechs, or Lucifer, had been interested in the new man Rias had brought to him. Simon seemed like a very strong-willed person, and he could tell just by the way he dressed. Or, by the way he _didn't_ dress. Simon was still only wearing his long pants and metal braces. The shirt got far too tight for him, he had said.

Simon, not quite sure what to say, stayed quiet as Sirzechs and Rias talked. He wasn't as imitated by Sirzechs as he had imagined. The man was very handsome and powerful-looking, but not at all threatening in the way he had believed.

Shaking her head, Rias continued asking, "So, are you saying that Simon needed to believe in being a devil more? Just _saying_ he was okay with being a devil wasn't enough?"

"That's the thing. It should be. You mentioned that a green light illuminated the area when you attempted to reincarnate him, correct?" Sirzechs responded. Resting in his large chair in the dining hall, looked far more calm than Simon and Rias, who both sat as if they were ready to jump up at any moment.

Rias nodded. "Yes, when I tried to reincarnate him, the room was filled with green light, and afterwards he said it must've been something about a thing called Spiral energy, but I don't know what it is at all."

Simon spoke up. "Yeah, it's basically the energy that all Spiral beings have, like humans, and it's fueled by the emotional state of a person. Although, apparently I have a lot of it."

"Interesting. An energy all humans have, yet you say you have a lot of it? If that's the case, then my assumption is that because he has so much of that energy," Sirzechs infers, "Simon is simply stronger than that of the energy of an Evil Piece, especially that of a pawn."

Rias looks slightly heartbroken for a mere second, before quickly shaking it off and replying, "So, Simon simply cannot join my peerage then?" Rias, now sitting further into the chair, asks, disappointed. When Simon had first arrived, she immediately felt a little different. It was even lust, or happiness. It was more similar to power.

"Well, you still used the piece on him. Technically he is still yours. However, he will not be considered a full devil. He won't have wings, and he won't be as susceptible to Holy weapons," Sirzechs answered. "Since he'll be in your peerage, he will also still be available for Rating Games and such. I'm just afraid he won't be able to things that us devils can."

Simon nodded. "I'm alright with that. Besides," Simon stands up, pointing one hand to the sky. "I don't need to be a devil to do what devils do! I can do anything it takes to get the job done, no matter the cost!" Simon grins. "That's how Team Dai-Gurren rolls, my team from my old world!" Simon, proudly standing with an arm in the air, yells to his two person audience.

Rias was amazed at his confidence. Him and Issei were both very different people, and this made it even clearer. She admired it.

Sirzechs, smiling at the man, stood up from his chair. "Well, I have to be off. Public affairs and all." He bows and waves, leaving for the door behind him.

Rias shakes out of her daze staring at Simon and stands as well. "Goodbye brother!," she waves as he walks off, and she grabs Simon's arm to pull it down. "Come on, let's head back. The others will be waiting."

Nodding, Simon stands to Rias' left as she summons a magical circle. He holds her hand, which causes her to blush slightly, not used to having her hand held.

The two reappeared within the Occult Research Club, where the other club members were waiting patiently. Akeno was the first to ask for the verdict.

"So, how did it go? Is Simon a full devil or not?" She asked, her typical small smile directed towards the two returning members.

"Well, Simon is a full member of my peerage," Rias stated. "However, he isn't actually a devil. His body seemed to basically reject becoming a devil and we aren't completely sure why."

Kiba nodded. "All right then. Well, since we still have plenty of time left in the day, we should still try getting some contracts fulfilled."

Simon turned to Rias, confused. "Contracts? I've never been good with those. They just piled up on my desk."

Rias laughed slightly at the comment and explained. "Basically, all you'll have to do is go to someone who required assistance from a devil, and fulfill whatever desire they have, within your capabilities."

Simon brightened up, smiling. "That sounds way more fun then doing boring old paperwork! I wanna do one right now!"

The rest of the peerage laughed slightly, besides Issei who was surprised at the new guy's enthusiasm. He hadn't expected someone falling from the sky to still be so enthusiastic and inspiring.

"Well, since Issei still has yet to fully complete a contract, I think what I will do is pit the two of you against each other. You're on equal ground, since neither of you can control devil abilities," Rias stated. "Whoever gets back here with a completed contract first will receive whatever they want, within reason, of course."

Issei's eyes lit up immediately. "Wha-WHATEVER WE WANT?!" Issei resisted to jump up and down, so excited and pumped to beat Simon he could barely stand it. ' _Now is my chance, to finally be able to touch her breasts! I_ HAVE _to beat this guy!_ '

Simon nodded, and the two received their papers to be completed. "I won't give a specific time limit," the red-headed President informed them, "but please return as soon as possible."

Issei immediately ran out of the room, and Simon nodded before following behind. He wasn't really in it for the reward, since he didn't even have any ideas for what he wanted.

Since Issei had the speed advantage of a bicycle, he was certain he would win the competiton. He had a guy who didn't live to far out. Should be a piece of cake!

After running for about ten minutes in the opposite direction the way Simon and Issei had come to school, Simon saw Gurren Lagann directly up ahead, surrounded by yellow tape and multiple men clearly trying to move the mech. Boota jumped off of Simon's shoulder, running for inside Lagann's head. He was too small and fast to get caught. Simon quickly followed, tumbling through the few men at the sight.

"Sorry, but this is my mech, and I will not let you take it!" He yelled, jumping into the cockpit and turning his drill to acticate Gurren Lagann. Gurren Lagann quickly stood up, and shook off the men attempting to remove Simon from the head. Simon yelled, "You can never keep a man down!" before taking off in Gurren Lagann towards the destination his paper led him to.

Once Simon arrived, he looked up from the paper to see a very tall building, that looked very fancy. There was a driveway that circled around a central pillar holding a ceiling. Under the ceiling was the entrance. Not knowing where to park Gurren Lagann, Simon decided on parking it behind the building where he couldn't see inside. He made his way back to the front, where one man greeted him who stood by the door. Another did the same once he was inside, and then a last one greeted him behind a counter, who seemed to be some sort of guide.

"Hey, can I get directions to room, um, 10-3?" Simon asked, wondering what the number meant.

"Of course sir, just go up nine floors and it will be on your left." The guide responded happily, pointing towards a set of doors with glowing arrows.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Simon responded, hustling for the door. When he arrived, he saw two buttons, one pointing up and another pointing down. 'Wait, this must be one of those tube things, like back on Arc Gurren!' Simon put the connection together, pressing the up arrow and waiting for the doors to open. He selected floor ten and waited, watching as other people slowly walked into the elevator, pressing other options on the elevator controls. After a couple minutes, the elevator hadn't yet gone up, and numerous other people had entered, and every option below ten had already been selected.

After a gruesome elevator ride, Simon finally got to floor ten. When he exited, he noticed someone walking through another door that had stairs. 'I could have just taken the stairs, dang it!' Simon sighed, having now lost at least 15 minutes. He found room 10-3, marked in gold on the door, and entered the room quietly.

"HELLO? Devil on devil business? Got called here?" Simon yelled, walking through the large room. It was far larger than he had expected, containing at least ten times the space of his original office back at Teppelin. He felt weird announcing that he was a devil, when in fact he wasn't. He wondered how long he could keep that charade up.

Simon's questions resulted in a man walking from one of the multiple rooms contained within the hotel room, wearing a long black robe and yawning loudly. He stood tall with yellow and black hair. "Oh yeah, I had forgotten that I had called on a devil. Hello there, what is your name? You seem new."

Simon gave a short bow and smiled. "My name is Simon, and yours?"

The mystery man grinned. "Just call me Azazel."

Simon felt like there should be power behind that name, but he had no clue. "Okay Azazel. So, what did you need today?" He asked, hoping it was nothing to large for him to handle. He doubted it, though.

Azazel, sort of surprised by the lack of knowledge, decided not to press. "I simply wanted someone for a friendly chat. Want tea?"

After a long while, Simon and Azazel finally concluded talking. Simon had managed to get Azazel interested in drills, and Simon learned a lot about things in this new world that he wasn't used to. Once Simon had finished his tea, he asked, "Well, is there anything else you'd like? That was a nice chat, but I'm afraid I'll probably have to get back soon."

Azazel laughed. "No, in fact, aren't I supposed to be giving you something? I have my soul, if that's sufficient."

Simon laughed in return. "No need for souls! Me doing what you want is all I need. As long as the contract is satisfied."

Nodding, Azazel pointed towards the window to his left. "Well, you should hurry. They'll find that cool robot suit of yours if you don't move it soon."

Simon realized this and jumped up, a worried expression on his face. "Yeah! You're right! I gotta get back, heh. Goodbye!" Simon waved, before running out the door and down the flights of stairs. He reached Gurren Lagann, still safe from any people. He turned the machine on and flew off, hoping he could still arrive before Issei, despite it being so late.

"GURREN LAGANN! SPEED UP!" Simon yelled, pushing on the handles, and Gurren Lagann instantly sped up to a far faster speed. It took no more than about thirty seconds for Simon to reach the Occult Research Club again, landing in the back and jumping out quickly. He raced for the entrance, and after going inside saw only Rias and Akeno, conversing by the desk.

Rias turned her head quickly, before seeing that Simon was the one to return first. "Oh, good job Simon," she congratulated, "You get the reward for winning. I'll have to explain to Issei when he gets back that he lost."

Simon chuckled slightly. "That was almost too easy! So, you said my reward was whatever I wanted, right President?," He asked, still unsure about what he would want. What could she possibly give him?

Rias, smiling slightly, nodded. "Whatever you want. If you aren't sure, that's fine, just try and decided before Issei gets back." From the way Simon acted so far, she doubted he'd try anything perverted like Issei.

Akeno stood by Rias, the same small grin on her face as before. So far she liked the look of Simon far better than Issei, although she could admire Issei's love for breasts.

Simon smiled after thinking for a moment. "I think all I can really ask for is to just be able to call you by your name instead of President. Rias."

Rias, a bit shocked by his request at first, eventually grew a large smile on her face. "Is that all? Just that?"

Simon nodded, glancing at the shirt Issei gave him on the floor, that he had taken off earlier due to being tight. "I just wanted to be able to call you by your actual name, instead of being super formal about it. Plus," Simon added, "you probably don't get treated as you, you know? I saw that big palace your family lives in. I understand that. I was always treated as 'Supreme Commander' back on my home Earth, instead of just 'Simon.' It gets annoying, don't you think?"

Simon's comment really got to Rias. She never thought of it that way. Everyone around her always had referred to her as a Gremory, or President. Only to herself was she called Rias. Holding back tears, Rias nods, surprising Akeno slightly. "That's a great request. You may call me by my name," Rias states. She resists the urge to jump from the desk and hug Simon on the spot. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Smiling, Simon asked, "So, Rias, where am I going to sleep?"


End file.
